kingdom_hearts_the_tirain_pieces_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story Description
In this section, we will be updating the storyline as we progress, explaining when new members join, et cetera. Main Story CHAPTER I One day, a man in a black coat appeared on the same day as a town disappeared, asking for something called the Tirain, and when he did not receive the object he wanted, he called creatures to attack and destroy the home worlds of Detok, Ovan, Silvia, Reika, Kyle, Demarion, Fiora, Brooklyn, Mes, Kumo, Armin, and Brandon, and are now in the Dive to the Heart. After our hero's faced the Perils of the Dive to the Heart, and defeated a enormous creature, they returned to their world, which is in major panic and under siege of the Heartless. They now quest to find each-other in hopes of defeating whatever force is taking their home over. As they awoke, they faced many a enemy, from Possessors to one of the dark entities that dawned the same odd coat of the man who sicked the heartless on the world. After defeating him, Dawnbreak City had been destroyed, however. But this calamity revealed the Keyhole of their world- the thing that protected the heart of the world -and Silvia was able to seal it. .-"You, young wielder of light, will unite the paths of the worlds, but you must not be scared of the shadows that face you. You will open the true door." '--The Voice for the Dive to the Heart' Side Story Chapter I/Chapter I.5 After sealing the Keyhole, the group was carted off to the mayor of a near-by town who praised them for stopping the calamity from coming any further, And gave them his home so that they might have a base of operation to run from, and now they are training in order to combat enemy's better. Then training occoured. The wielders gained and lost alies to illness temporarily, and gained more skills and powers through learning basics, then, in a flash, were off to the next world. Main story CHAPTER II Kyle, Detok, Ovan, Fiora, Brandon, Mes, and Brooklyn floated in the deep space between the worlds, some floated towards a gigantic, moon-like port world, others, to a world of crystals of many kinds that would reveal more about ones self. Kyle, Ovan, Fiora, and Brandon ended up in the world of Reflected Memoirs, where they found themselves facing their future selves' destiny's, as well as meeting the man behind the forging of the original Keyblade. After learning about how the Keyblade came to be, they departed, learning that they had been gone for months from their home, and that Brooklyn seemed to be in trouble. Meanwhile, in the world of Golden Space, Brooklyn, Detok, and Mes went swashbucling on a ship heading to some sort of treasure of some kind, when they were attacked by Nobodies, then a powerful woman by the name of Serenia came forth and nearly defeated Brooklyn and crew, but was beat in the end, only for her to dissipear and leave them for death via Black Hole, but the other team came to the rescue, allowing them to escape the black hole mostly unscathed. Chapter II.5 After their conflicts, the groops reformed into one team back in Tritus City, exaution held the crew, but new ability's, tactics, and weapons made their appearance now as they rested before going out on their next incursion to find the pieces of their home, as well as try to find out more on the black-coated fellows.